


Distance

by falling4hournite



Series: hournite prompts! [5]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, College, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite
Summary: “ did you at least think of me, when you were having sex with her?”When Beth leaves Blue Valley to go to college  it puts a strain on her relationship with Rick that causes him to make a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: hournite prompts! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841884
Kudos: 15





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> this was so hard to write OMG! literally took me forever but 2 anons requested it so I tried my best. Enjoy!

“Rick can you pass me the duct tape?” Beth said from across her room as she held down one of the last cardboard boxes in her room. It was 3 months after Beth gave her valedictorian speech to Blue Valley High’s Class of 2022 and she and Rick were packing up her stuff for college. 

“Catch!” Rick tossed the duct tape to her. Smiling despite the fear that pooled in his stomach about his girlfriend leaving Blue Valley. Rick was so proud of Beth for getting into Princeton, her dream school, but in the back of his mind he was scared what a long distance relationship would mean for them.

Rick sat in Beth’s closet packing up some of her favorite clothes and laughing to himself every time he found another one of his shirts in her drawer.

“Hey Beth what do you want me to do with all my shirts?”

She looked up from where she was finishing tapping down her box of books and giggled, “Oh you can take them back if you want.”

Though Beth was mainly joking hearing her say that immediately put Rick on edge, ‘Take my stuff back?’

Rick nodded at her holding in his anxiety and pushed his clothes into a different pile from the clothes she was taking to school. 

They hadn’t yet talked about what being in a long distance relationship would look like for them. 

A bit later Rick found his old yellow jacket. It was Beth’s favorite, “Hey maybe you want to take this jacket with you to school. I know you told me that it makes you feel closer to me.”

Beth looked up at Rick smiling, “Of course! Yeah that would make me happy.”

Rick nodded relieved and began folding his jacket down to pack with her stuff. 

When Rick looked back up Beth was still looking at him pensively, “Rick we haven’t talked about it yet.”

Rick’s stomach lurched as Beth continued to speak softly, “I’m going to be 21 hours away for most of the year. Do you think we can do long distance?”

Rick crossed his arms not able to look Beth in the eyes, “I don’t know I mean we’ll both be in school and very busy. I’m gonna still be helping with JSA stuff since Blue Valley Community College isn’t that far away. You’ll be infinitely busy with your classes, making all those smart kids look bad”, Rick paused and met Beth’s eyes, “But I love you Beth. I can’t imagine us not being together.”

Beth nodded smiling, “I love you too Rick. I think we can do this. I know we can.”

Rick smiled back relieved, “Well I guess I should pack a couple more of my shirts for you then.”

Beth giggled, “Probably smart.”

2 months later

The first month after Beth went to college long distance went well enough. They called each other every other night and Beth would tell him story after story of her college adventures, which Rick listened to happily. 

It wasn’t until month two that cracks began to form in their relationship. Rick and Beth hadn’t been able to talk as much as they both became increasing busy with their studies. Rick with his studies and superhero work. Their every other day calls became weekly. Even though they still texted everyday, it worried Rick.

It didn’t help that Beth had become close to some guy named Daniel in college. Every time they talked on the phone she would tell him at least one story about something funny Daniel did. This along with seeing a photo she posted on her Instagram with Daniel and some of her other friends, his arm thrown casually around her, caused Rick to grow increasingly upset about the long distance.

At the end of the second month Rick couldn’t hold it in anymore, “Beth honestly I don’t want to hear about Daniel anymore.”

Beth paused the story she was telling about how Daniel was teaching her how to skateboard and didn’t speak for a second.

She had been with Rick for over 2 years and she knew he could get jealous, but he’d never made an ultimatum like this before.

Normally Beth would apologize, but she was getting older and felt more and more increasingly that she shouldn’t have to apologize for having male friends.

“Rick, I’m not going to apologize for having guy friends. And that’s what he is. Just a friend.” Beth cooly replied. 

Anger and hurt flared up in Rick, “Okay. Got it.” he responded pettily. 

“Rick don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” Rick snapped

“You know exactly what I mean.” 

Rick growled, “I just think it’s ridiculous that I have to sit here and listen to you talk about some guy every time I fucking talk to you on the phone.”

“Stop it. Stop being jealous and trust me Rick. Trust me.” Beth begged. 

Rick couldn’t find words to reply.

Beth urged, “You still trust me don’t you?” 

His heart screamed ‘yes’ but his mind wasn’t sure, “I don’t know”, he answered before he could stop himself. 

Rick didn’t need to see her to know she was crushed. Immediately, he tried to take it back, “Beth...”

“Then why are we together Rick?”

Rick felt like he got punched in the gut, ‘How had this conversation gotten here?’ 

In the years they’d been together he and Beth has never questioned their relationship. It just was. They just were. The love was there. What else did they need? But now, somehow it felt like maybe it wasn’t enough.

Rick pressed his head into his hands, ‘Was the love enough?’

The silence on the phone was deafening. 

Then suddenly Beth’s voice came through, “I guess that’s my answer.” And she hung up.

1 month later 

For the first time in 2 years Rick and Beth did not talk to each other every day for a a whole month. If he’s being honest it was awful. Completely shitty. It was harder for him to get up in the morning. And after 2 weeks he started drinking heavily again. 

He was exceedingly drunk tonight, out with some of his new college buddies, when he did what he had been dreading doing all month. He pulled up Beth’s Instagram. Somehow he just knew she’d have posted something and she had. Yesterday, apparently, was Daniel’s birthday. Beth posted a photo of him sitting on the grass quad smiling. The caption read “Happy Birthday to the best bud! ❤️”. 

The caption made Rick feel sick. All he could think about was how he and Beth got together. First they were friends, and then they were best friends, and then they were best friends in love. Even when they officially started dating they both valued the fact that they remained best friends more than anything. And now, he believed, Daniel had somehow in 2 months taken his place. 

The anger and hurt bubbled up in him causing Rick to drink more before his friends headed over to some house party. When they got there Rick caught the attention of some girl he kind of knew from class. Before he knew it they were making out in the house kitchen and then they were having sex upstairs in some random room. 

It was the first time he’d ever had sex with someone besides Beth but he was too drunk to fully reconcile that. The only thing on his mind was trying to drain out the sadness and the anger he felt towards himself for losing Beth. 

When Rick woke up in the strange house totally hungover the next morning. He slid out of the bed with the girl, threw on his clothes and left.

Hot tears welled up in his eyes as he quickly walked to his car, fully realizing now what he’d just done. 

1 week later:

Four days day before Thanksgiving Rick received a text from Beth, “Hey! Hope you’re doing well. I just got home for fall break. My family is hosting Thanksgiving dinner. The whole squad is back from school and are coming. I would make me happy if you came too.”

The message had barely delivered before Rick had typed out and sent a reply, “Thanks for the invite. I’ll be there.”

The day of Thanksgiving, Rick approached Beth’s home door wearing slacks and a button down shirt, flowers in his hand, and nervously rang her doorbell. 

A little bit later the door swung open and there she was. She looked beautiful in a yellow sweater dress. Her hair was braided into a bunch of small braids that cascaded down her back. A smile pulled across her face and Rick couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi” he said breathlessly.

“Hi” she replied softly.

Now as he stared at her in person. Rick felt even more like an idiot, ‘How the hell did I ever think I could move on from her?’

Beth pulled him into a hug and Rick squeezed her to him.   
“I’ve missed you”, Rick whispered in her ear honestly. Beth squeezed him back, “I’ve missed you too.”

“Is that Rick?!” He heard Henry yell from the inside of the house.

“Rick!!” Both Yolanda and Courtney exclaimed excitedly.

They all came running up to him and wrapped themselves around the former couple. It felt like old times.

The dinner was delicious made in part by Beth’s parents, Pat, and Barbara. Even Mike brought some candy corn. 

Rick sat next to Beth, feeling like sitting anywhere else wouldn’t be right. Throughout the dinner their knees kept  
brushing up against each other. Their hands slightly touching for a little too long when they passed food around. 

After dinner and some games everyone sat around the Chapel house exhausted from the good times. 

Rick sat next to Beth on the couch watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Rick couldn’t help putting his arm around her and she leaned into him immediately after he did. 

After a few minutes Beth whispered to him, “Hey do you want to go upstairs and talk?”

Rick squeezed her and nodded, “Yeah. You go up first. I’ll meet you there.”

Beth smiled and headed up the stairs. Rick walked over to the kitchen and drank some water before heading up himself. Trying to prepare himself for what he was going to have to admit to Beth.

Rick closed the door behind him once he got to Beth’s room. She sat, now shoeless on the bed. Rick kicked off his own shoes and immediately went to her laying down on the bed and pulling her into a cuddle with him. Scared that after what he told her she’d never touch him again. Beth snuggled up to him, her body relaxing into his strong frame. 

After a few minutes, Beth moved her head to look at him, reaching up to softly touch the beard that had grown on his face, Rick‘s whole body buzzed relishing in her touch. After staring at each other for a second Beth leaned up to kiss him but Rick moved his head not letting her. She immediately stiffened, “Oh gosh sorry. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine. I think we just need to talk first.”

“Yeah you’re right” Beth moved to sit up and Rick followed. 

Rick took Beth’s hand in his own. He breathed out slowly, “Beth im so sorry for how we left things off. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be the boyfriend you deserved these past few months. I trust you Beth. I do. I just got so jealous and possessive that I couldn’t think straight”, he paused shaking his head, “It’s no excuse but it all came from a place of fear. I guess the distance reignited my fear that you’d realize you could do better and that you’d find someone else. It’s not excuse but I was so scared Beth. So scared of losing you that I did.”

Beth found his hand and squeezed it, “You haven’t lost me Rick. I just want you to do better. If we’re going to make this work we have to grow together. I understand why you got jealous but you have to trust me anyway. I am sorry if I hurt you by talking about Daniel so much. I don’t ever want you to think he’s more important to me than you are. I was just excited to make another true friend.”

Rick nodded understanding. 

Beth smiled at him but Rick still looked grim, “What’s wrong?” She whispered stroking his face.

Rick looked down, he couldn’t even face her as he tried to find a way to admit what he’d done. 

‘Be a man Rick.’

He looked back up directly in Beth’s eyes before whispering remorsefully, “Last week I got really drunk and had sex with someone else.”

Beth jolted back from him as if she’d been slapped. 

Rick forced himself to face the hurt he had caused her. Beth’s eyes were watery as she processed what he said. 

“I’m so sorry Beth. It was a mistake and it didn’t mean anything. Beth I love you so much I’m sorry.” Rick apologized desperately. 

Beth whispered upset, “Did you at least think of me, when you were having sex with her?”

“Beth I was so drunk and hurt I barely realized what I was doing. But yes I thought of you because you’re always on my mind. I tried to get you out of it this past month... It’s why I did it really. But it never worked. I am so sorry.”

Beth laid on her bed turning away from Rick trying to hide the tears that started to stream down her face. 

Rick laid down behind her staying with her until she was ready to talk to him again. 

After a few minutes Beth turned to face him, “I know we had technically broken up but this hurts Rick. It really does.”

“I know. I’m so sorry Beth. I’m so sorry. I can’t explain to you how terrible I feel for doing that and hurting you”, he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, tears welling up in his own.

Beth cautioned, “I should kick you out.”

Rick readied himself for her to do just that. Trying to hold in his tears as much as he could before she did.

But then Beth’s eyes softened and she sighed, “But I love you Rick. I love you so much and this past month was terrible. I don’t want to go another moment without you.”

Tears of relief spilled down Rick’s face as he pulled Beth into a hug. Beth hugged Rick back holding him to her while whispering fiercely, “You might be outwardly possessive Rick but I get some of those same thoughts in my head. Don’t ever fuck anyone else besides me ever again or I promise I will leave you even if it tears me apart.”

Rick nodded in her shoulder, “Never again baby. I promise.”

Beth looked up at Rick and brought her lips to his. He kissed her desperately. Wanting to forget what he did. Rick only ever wanted to be Beth’s, just like he only wanted Beth to be his. 

“I love you” he whispered between kisses, “I love you so much” he groaned so happy to be with her.

“I love you Rick” Beth kissed him back feeling as close to complete as she had been in a month. 

When they separated, Beth brushed her hands through Rick’s hair, “We have to get back to calling each other more frequently.”

Rick nodded, “Yeah we do. Even if you don’t have time to talk, id love it if you FaceTimed me as you did your work or even as you slept. You’re the closest thing I have to a real home Beth. I want to be around you as much as possible, even if you are just sleeping.”

Beth smiled and nodded in agreement, “Your my home too Rick. We can make this work.”

Rick kissed Beth and held her tightly, “I promise you that I’ll always be with you. If you want me, you’re stuck with me for life.”

This was the closest Rick had ever gotten to expressing to Beth that in his heart he knew that one day he wanted to marry her, give her children, and grow old together.

Beth sighed happily burying her head in Rick’s shoulder and kissing his neck, “Then I guess I’m stuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
